xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Grahf
Grahf (Graf in the original Japanese version) was a persona of Lacan that split off after he made contact with the Zohar five hundred years prior to the start of Xenogears. Grahf calls himself "The Seeker of Power" because Lacan was powerless. Biography Grahf was created in 9501, when Lacan made contact with the Zohar in the Land of Bethlehem after being persuaded to by Myyah Hawwa in Shevat at the end of the Shevat-Solaris War. The incomplete contact gave rise to Grahf. Grahf is the personification of Lacan's will but is not considered to be the "original" Lacan (i.e. the "Contact"). The Contact, instead, was reborn in the body of Fei Fong Wong and Grahf's goal is to merge back with the Contact, awaken the weapon Deus, and destroy all life to get revenge on the world. He came to the conclusion that this was the only path to freedom after his contact with the Wave Existence as Lacan. Grahf learned the ability to pass on from body to body (of men, presumably), thus granting him a form of eternal life, similar to Myyah. Having become Grahf, and still in 9501, Lacan awakened the Diabolos (Deus' first stage mobile terminals), and they proceed to annihilate the surface. Due to this destruction, 96% of the population is lost. This is known as the Days of Collapse. In 9510, Lacan died without anyone knowing. Leaving only his will behind, it moved into people who became Grahf. 9985 - 9996 Grahf discovers the new incarnation of the Contact in Fei Fong Wong when Fei is still a child and attempted to meld with him in 9985. However, Fei's father, Khan Wong, attempted to stop him. During their battle, Fei was unable to contain the powers passed onto him by the Existence and released a force so powerful that Fei's mother, Karen Wong, was killed. Fei refused living since then, and Id was the only identity left. Grahf took Fei away and began travelling with him for about 10 years, always trying to keep one step ahead of Khan, who was tirelessly searching for them. In 9993, Grahf let Id loose on civilizations such as Elru in order to cause chaos and destruction, as well to strengthen his abilities. In 9996, Grahf fought Khan again and passed into the body of Khan, thus forming a relationship very similar to that of Fei and Id. Khan dropped off Fei in Lahan Village in order to prevent Fei from being killed by Grahf. Kaiser Sigmund Despite his dubious nature, Kaiser Sigmund openly associates with Grahf and his representative the Executioner. Grahf often brings the Kaiser items and technology from Solaris like Weltall and a Gate Keeper device. Xenogears Like Id, Grahf possessed immense strength, to the point that he could effortlessly destroy Gears with his bare hands. However, he rarely fought directly, and instead on several occasions granted what he called "the Power" to defeated lesser villains, such as Vanderkam, Isaac Stone, and Shakhan, allowing them to challenge Fei again with enhanced abilities. This power invariably leads to madness, and their resulting destruction. Etymology Grahf is from the German "graf," meaning "count" or "earl". Quotes * "Those eyes were what scared me. When I looked in your eyes I saw myself staring back." * "Even if I go to hell, I will live till the end of this world. And if the world does not come to an end... I will destroy it with my own hands!" * "The absence of wrath is an impediment to utilizing your true strength." * "Yes, we will destroy god. That is our purpose... That is our destiny!" * "That was... a most delightful scream. I was enthralled by it. Nothing is more beautiful than a scream of death." * "The drive to massacre and annihilate, the compulsion to destroy your opponent... Such wrath is power for the soul! By eliminating your foe, you attain your first sublimation of that drive. It is this very sublimation that draws out the hidden powers within oneself! But, clinging to reason... ...suppressing your wrath and desire, makes releasing your true power a dream within a dream for you. You already know this... When wrath appeared in your heart, the machine responded, did it not? What drew out such power from your machine was truly the drive of your soul... It was your 'Id'. The sign of the purpose you've been seeking... The mark of a natural born assassin!" * "You still don't understand... even after your contact with the existence? I came to understand after my contact with the Existence that, even if Deus was destroyed... as long as humans still inhabit this land, Myyah... Elehayym, will be born time and again. Then all living things may as well perish along with Deus itself. That's the only path to freedom. The path to release us from the eternal cycles of life, the tragedies of history and the spell of fate! Once I awaken Deus as a weapon, I'll obliterate all living things... Then I'll use your awakened self and that machine to return everything to nothing... That's what I concluded. Myyah and Elehayym... are not just Deus' mouthpieces. That 'woman' is its main body! Why can't you see that?" * "Fei, cut away all the binds on mankind... You should be able to do that now. Save her and all the other women bound with her! I'm begging you Fei..." Gallery GPortrait.png|Portrait. Xeno-grahf.png|Concept art. Xeno-grahf2.png|Concept art. GArt.png|Concept art. Gart.gif|Grahf blinking. DestroyGod.png|Grahf vows to destroy god. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Xenogears bosses Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased